Plain Jane: Una chica del montón
by MimatoxLove
Summary: Mimi decide participar de un programa de televisión para conquistar al chico de sus sueños, Sora la experta en modas, la transformará de pies a cabezas para que la castaña logre su objetivo... ¿Matt corresponderá sus sentimientos?


**Plain Jane: Una chica del montón.**

-Una Plain Jane, es penosa, extraña y reservada. Cada Plain Jane tiene un amor secreto, pero ellas imaginan que ellos no las notan, y eso ahora cambiará. Mi nombre es Sora Takenouchi soy una experta en modas, con mi ayuda cada chica recibirá una metamorfosis que va de pies a cabeza, desde su vestuario hasta ejercicios de confianza en sí misma. Una vez que está completo, la ex chica sencilla sorprenderá a su enamorado con su nuevo look y le revelará sus verdaderos sentimientos en una romántica cita. ¿Encontrarán el amor verdadero? averígualo en Plain Jane.

Una tarde en la ciudad de Odaiba, la ya nombrada modelo Sora una chica alta, de cabellos rojizos y lindos ojos carmesí, se encontraba en su Notebook seleccionando a la próxima chica Plain Jane…

-Ok, eh recibido muchas peticiones- le hablaba a la cámara la pelirroja- pero ya me decidí por una chica- sonríe- vamos a ver- oprime reproducir el video.

Y sale una sencilla chica de cabellos castaños y ojos miel.

-¡Hola Sora! Mi nombre es Mimi, tengo veinte años y estudio en la universidad, y bueno… realmente necesito tu ayuda.

-Oh es muy dulce- sonríe la pelirroja.

-Hay un chico, de mi misma universidad del cual me gusta hace ya dos años…- comienza a explicar la castaña.

-¡Dos años! Wow…-pone una expresión asombrada Sora hacia la cámara.

-Pienso que a él no le agrado por el simple hecho de cómo visto o actúo, verás me encanta el rosa- la castaña muestra su habitación con muchos accesorios rosados, la ropa que usaba, etc. Mientras que Sora fruncía el ceño al ver todo eso- y bueno, te cuento como es el…- comienzan a mostrar imágenes de un chico rubio, con un semblante bastante serio- se llama Yamato Ishida, es cantante de una banda de rock, es un poco serio, reservado, y sobre todo le encanta el negro- la castaña pone un semblante preocupado- como ves somos bastante opuestos, el es muy maduro y yo muy caprichosa, por favor Sora ayúdame- suplica la chica y el video termina.

-Ok- habla Sora nuevamente hacia el camarógrafo- definitivamente debo ayudar a esta chica- asiente sonriente.

La experta en modas se reúne con la chica en un restaurant. La primera en llegar es Mimi que vestía una blusa rosada, con unos short de mezclilla y el pelo tomado en una cola, se sienta en una mesa a esperar impaciente la llegada de la pelirroja.

-¿Llevas mucho tiempo aquí?- pregunta sonriente.

-Hola- saluda tímidamente la castaña al verla llegar.

-¡Hola!- responde efusiva- soy Sora- se presenta.

-Mimi, un placer conocerte- le sonríe mientras se saludaban con un pequeño abrazo.

-El placer es todo mío- se sientan en la mesa- déjame decirte que vi tu video, vamos cuéntame ¿cómo es ese tal Yamato? ¿le dicen Matt, cierto?- Mimi asiente y empieza a describir al chico.

-Bueno, lo conozco hace tres años, de cuando entré a la universidad, nunca hablé con él hasta el momento en el que me uní al coro, eso hace dos años, él era el guitarrista, digo era porque ya no lo fue más cuando formó su propia banda –aclara tímida- cuando lo conocí como persona me agradó de inmediato, es decir, era una persona realmente interesante para mí, cosas en comunes no tenemos, pero me podría considerar su amiga, ya que cuando necesita ayuda siempre recude a mi- menciona ruborizada bajando la mirada y Sora sonríe enternecida- aunque pidiendo favores es bastante serio y frio, por eso es que pienso que no le agrado mucho, suele a veces llamarme engreída, mimada y caprichosa -La pelirroja frunce el ceño- en pocas palabras, él y yo somos bastante opuestos- finaliza su relato ladeando sus labios.

-Ok, es un gran reto pero creo que podemos hacer algo, y dime ¿siempre viste de rosado?- Mimi asiente- mmm… creo recordar que mencionaste que a él le gusta el negro.

-Sí, siempre viste con colores oscuros, y odia el rosa- aclara asintiendo.

-Sabes hay un dicho muy famoso, ¿has escuchado… los opuestos se atraen?

-Muchas veces, es como mi lema o mi musa para no perder las esperanzas- comenta sonriente Mimi.

-Excelente, esa es la actitud que necesitamos – Sora junta sus manos- haber cuéntame más sobre él, sus cualidades positivas.

-Pues, es maduro, se preocupa bastante por sus amigos- al mismo tiempo mostraban imágenes del rubio- le apasiona la música, cosa que a mí también- suspira- es lindo, bueno es bastante sexy en realidad, rubio y de ojos azules- da una risita- es simpático, muy caballero, responsable, y con solo una mirada puede cautivarte por completo- asiente la chica sonrojada.

-Wow por como lo describes, estas muy enganchada de él ¿no?- la castaña ríe nerviosa- y no tienes idea si él siente algo por ti ¿cierto?- inquiere la pelirroja.

-No, no creo que sienta algo tampoco, es muy popular entre las chicas ¿sabes?

-Me imagino, bueno, quiero que sepas que estoy aquí para ayudarte- Mimi se emociona- haremos que este chico se fije en ti, ¿quieres Mimi?

-Por su puesto- asiente ilusionada.

-Para esto, deberás cambiar de pies a cabeza, te haremos unas pruebas de confianza en ti misma, unos cambios de look, te ayudaremos en todo para que al final puedas confesarle a este chico lo que sientes por él.

-Ok- nerviosa acepta.

-Ahora…-Sora saca su celular- llamaré a Matt, nos hemos conseguido su número- Mimi abre sus ojos de par en par.

-¡¿Qué?- exclama asustada la castaña- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?- repetía nerviosa mientras veía como Sora tecleaba en su celular- ¡¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?

- Vamos a pedirle una cita ciegas- responde sonriente mientras se llevaba el teléfono a la oreja.

-¡Estas bromeando!- la ojimiel se lleva las manos a la boca atónita- ¡Sora! ¡Sora!….- le susurraba inquietada, la pelirroja le hace una seña para que se callara.

-¿_Hola?- _contestan al otro lado del teléfono y Mimi se tapa la cara.

-Hola ¿habla Matt?

-_Sí ¿Quién es?_

-¡Hola! Mi nombre es Sora, tú no me conoces pero hay una chica aquí que le gustas en secreto- Mimi mira consternada a la pelirroja.

-_¿Qué? ¿Es una broma?_

-No claro que no, Matt, verás esta chica es muy bonita y quiere cenar contigo, sería como una cita a ciegas.

-_¿Acaso Tai está detrás de todo esto? ¿Está ahí contigo?_

-Emm, no sé quién es Tai, pero insisto que no te estoy tomando el pelo, ¿estarás disponible para pasado mañana?

-_Ehh, ¿y quién es esa persona?_

-No puedo decirte más, pero te aseguro que será una cita en la que no te arrepentirás por haber ido, ¿y bien? ¿Qué dices?- luego de unos segundos responde…

-_Está bien, ¿Por qué no? Acepto._

_-_¿Si?, es fantástico, te llamaré luego para informarte mas del asunto ¿ok?

-_Ok._

_-_Genial, nos vemos, adiós- corta y Mimi la mira expectante- te acabo de conseguí una cita con Matt, en cuarenta y ocho horas, vas a presentarte a él como otra persona.

-¡No puedo creerlo!- ahoga un grito emocionada la chica.

-Tendrás que estar preparada para el momento más importante de tu vida, será mejor que nos vallamos, hay mucho por hacer.

-¡De verdad que no puedo creerlo!

-Vamos a ir a ver a Matt- le informa.

-¡Que!- exclama sorprendida la castaña.

Sora y Mimi iban en auto hacia donde supuestamente estaría Matt, llegan a la universidad de la chica y se dirigen a un segundo piso que tenia vista hacia varias salas, una de ellas era la sala de música, donde había tres chicos tocando diferentes instrumentos.

-Oh Dios mío, ahí está- susurra la chica mirándolo escondida- que no me vea, que no me vea, que no me vea.

-¿Cuál es Matt?- pregunta la pelirroja.

-El de la guitarra- lo señala.

-Valla, es muy lindo, bastante atractivo diría yo.

-Lo sé- asentía Mimi nerviosa.

-¿Por qué te da vergüenza que te vea?

-Porque estoy aquí escondida espiándolo desde el segundo piso-responde riendo más nerviosa.

-Bien, aquí puedo notar que tienes problemas de confianza en ti misma- señala la pelirroja- quiero que me digas que es lo que te da más miedo o lo que más odias.

-Mmm… lo que más odio- se pone a pensar la chica- la verdad es que soy muy miedosa, pero sin duda lo que más me aterra son las gallinas- Sora la mira extrañada- ¡es verdad!, cuando era pequeña tuve una mala experiencia y ahora me dan pánico- admite abriendo sus ojos.

-Ya veo, ahora dime que es lo que siempre has querido, cual sería tu sueño a realizar- explica la pelirroja conductora.

-Mi mayor sueño- sonríe la chica- sería cantar en público, pero yo sola, no con el coro a mi lado, como tener mi propio concierto, siempre que veo a Matt sobre los escenarios me dan tantas ganas de acompañarlo…- musita lo ultimo dando un suspiro- como que verlo a él…- hablaba mientras miraba al chico que seguía muy concentrado en su guitarra- me inspira a… no se- vuelve a suspirar- él es mi inspiración para cantar…

-Eso es muy lindo, ¿ves? Ahí tienen algo en común, ambos aman la música- le sonríe a la castaña- bueno ahora que tengo un poco de información podemos comenzar con el cambio, digámosle adiós Matt- bromea Sora alzando su mano como si el rubio pudiera verla.

-Te puede ver- exclama nerviosa la ojimiel.

Al siguiente día Mimi y Sora se reúnen nuevamente, se suben al auto y Sora conduce hasta un centro de aves.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- pregunta extrañada la castaña una vez que ya estaban fuera del auto.

-Hoy Mimi vamos a realizar la prueba del miedo- le informa mientras caminaban hacia unas jaulas- para que puedas expresarte con mas seguridad con los demás, es necesario que venzas unos de tus grandes miedos.

-¡No!- exclama ella abriendo desmesuradamente sus ojos cuando llegan a las jaulas de las gallinas.

-Sí- asiente la pelirroja- si puedes hacer esto, es probable que con Matt no sientas nerviosismo al momento de estar con él. Sé que puedes hacerlo, confió en que puedes hacer lo que sea- la chica pone una mano en el hombro de la nerviosa castaña.

-Ay no, ¿y qué debo hacer?- pregunta casi tiritando.

-Deberás entrar a la jaula y buscar una tarjeta de crédito que contiene 76 mil yenes…

-¡¿76 mil yenes?- exclama sorprendida y lo medita- No se ve tan difícil, si las esquivo…

-Pero- interrumpe la pelirroja con una media sonrisa- tendrás que sacarla de una de las gallinas que están echadas- aclara- es decir, que tienes que tomarlas para poder buscar la tarjeta.

-¡Ay no! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Por favor!- casi estaba que lloraba la chica.

-Podrás hacerlo, Mimi, ven vamos- toma su mano para que no escapara.

-¡No puedo hacerlo! ¡No puedo hacerlo! ¡No puedo hacerlo!- repetía ya con lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos.

-Mimi, tranquila, respira profundo, si quieres entro contigo pero tu deberás buscar la tarjeta.

-Sora…

-Andando.

La pelirroja lleva de la mano casi arrastrando a Mimi hacia la jaula, entran y la castaña se aferraba a la ropa de Sora con los ojos cerrados.

-Ya estamos adentro, no es tan terrible, anda abre los ojos, no te harán nada.

Mimi abre de a poco sus ojos y respira profundo, ya había entrado por lo menos, debía ser valiente en esos momentos, no solo para superar su miedo, sino porque aparte de todo eso estaba en televisión, no quería quedar como una cobarde en frente de miles de televidentes.

Se armó de valor y le asintió a la conductora.

-Ok, lo haré- suelta la ropa de Sora y se acerca temerosa a una de las tantas gallinas de ahí, estira sus manos para tomarla- ay…- gimoteaba con casi los ojos cerrados- la…la…tengo- titubeaba mientras levantaba al ave, la deja a un lado y se da cuenta que el animal no le hizo ningún daño, sonrió y buscó si se encontraba la tarjeta.

-Ves que no era tan aterrador- la alentó Sora- ahora debes hacer lo mismo con las otras gallinas- Mimi asiente y repite lo que había hecho- ¿y cuál fue tu mala experiencia con las gallinas? ¿Por qué te asustan tanto?- preguntó la chica mientras la castaña continuaba con lo suyo.

-Lo que pasa es que cuando era pequeña mi abuela tenía gallinas… ¡Ay!- grita cuando al levantar un ave esta aleteó asustándola- bueno como decía… mi abuela criaba pollos, un día entré al gallinero a darles maíz y sin querer aplasté a un pollito y de ahí quedé traumada de por vida- le cuenta la chica y Sora pone una cara de dolor.

-Valla, debió ser muy shockante- imagina.

-Sip, ¡Aquí está!

-¡Excelente! ¿Superaste aunque sea un poco tu miedo hacia las gallinas?- le pregunta ya afuera de la jaula.

-La verdad es que si- sonríe contenta ella.

-Ahora que enfrentaste esto, ¿te sientes capaz de armarte de valor frente a Matt? Y así… ¿confesarle tus sentimientos sin problema alguno?

-En este momento, me siento hasta capaz de gritarlo por un micrófono a todo volumen por televisión- bromea ella haciendo reír a Sora- no pero hablando en serio, haber hecho esto me sirvió de mucho, siento que si pude superar esto podré hacer cualquier cosa que me proponga- confiesa muy sincera.

-¡Felicidades! ¡Pasaste la prueba del miedo!- abraza a la chica- ahora tenemos otra prueba…

-Ay no…

-No te preocupes esta es mucho mejor, ven…

Vuelven al auto y se dirigen a un pub en el centro de la ciudad, una vez adentro caminaron hasta la orilla de un pequeño escenario, el local estaba más o menos repleto de personas.

-¿Y ahora que haremos?- pregunta Mimi impaciente.

-Tu sueño realidad- responde muy sonriente la pelirroja- dijiste que tu mayor sueño era hacer tu propio concierto ¿no?- Mimi asiente nerviosa- pues este es el momento para subir al escenario y demostrar lo que eres capaz de hacer.

-Wow… esto es…- a la chica le brillaban los ojos- fantástico…

Luego de darle las indicaciones a la emocionada castaña, sube al escenario, se suponía que la gente debería seguirle el juego, asique apenas subió la chica, todos empezaron a aplaudir como si fuera una cantante famosa.

Mimi reía nerviosa y Sora le dio la señal para que tomara el micrófono y siguiera la letra del karaoke que salía en una pantalla.

Luego de que terminara la canción y que todos quedaran deleitados con la hermosa voz de la chica, Mimi vuelve junto a Sora muy fascinada.

-¡Eso fue lo mejor que eh hecho en mi vida!

-¡Lo hiciste de maravilla! Tienes una hermosa voz, y Mimi, te tenemos que contar algo- la chica con una sonrisa de complicidad apunta hasta una barra.

-¡No puede ser! ¿Se dará cuenta?- pregunta preocupada.

-No te preocupes nos aseguramos de que no notara las cámaras, pero déjame decirte que te veía muy atento, debemos irnos antes de que nos vea- en ese mismo local había aparecido Matt, observó todo el show de Mimi muy entusiasmado- ¡ah! ¡Nuevamente felicidades! ¡Pasaste la prueba de la confianza! ahora iremos a tu departamento y tendrás que enseñarme como es tu habitación.

-Ehh… ok- responde un poco avergonzada y nerviosa.

Una vez en el rosa cuarto de la chica, Sora muy sorprendida inspeccionaba cada rincón, podía observar todo muy limpio y ordenado, pero estaba mareada con tanto rosado, muralla rosada, muebles rosados, cama rosada, peluches rosados, ¡todo rosado!

-Esto es un poco…

-¿Rosado?- indaga riendo Mimi.

-¡Sí!- responde también riendo la pelirroja- ahora que ya se tus gustos por el rosa quiero me muestres tu armario.

-Ok- ambas entran al gran armario de la chica.

-¡Oh por Dios!- abre muy grande sus ojos carmesí- ¿tienes algo que no sea rosa?, vamos a ver- sacar una falda rosa con toques brillantes.

-Es linda- habla la castaña mirando su prenda.

-Sí, lo es para una niña de seis años- tira la falda al suelo y saca una camisa de flores rosadas- podría ser lindo… para ir a una iglesia a rezar el ave María- aclara y la tira también al suelo.

Y así iba sacando prendas y prendas, el rosa era lindo, pero para una niña no para una chica como Mimi, cuando tenía casi medio closet en el suelo, Sora pregunta.

-Ok, según tú, ¿Cuál sería una teñida perfecta para una cita?

-Emm…- saca un vestido que parecía de bailarina de ballet.

-Oh dios mío- se lleva las manos a la cara.

-Oye no es tan feo- hace un puchero mirando su vestido.

-Definitivamente tendremos que ir de shopping, y para eso era la tarjeta de 76 mil yenes- le comenta sonriente.

Se dirigen al centro comercial y fueron a una gran tienda donde había mucha ropa de todo tipo.

-Bien esta es mi parte favorita del gran cambio- dice Sora mirándola entusiasmada- deberás escoger tres teñidas de ropa, las que tú quieras y las que más te gusten, como siempre pensando en que las usarás para salir con Matt, ¿de acuerdo?

-Me encanta salir de compras, ya verás que erigiré las tres mejores teñidas.

-Bueno, ya que sabes las indicaciones, ve buscarlas.

La castaña sale casi disparada a buscar lo más lindo que según ella sería perfecto para una cita con Matt, amaba ir de compras era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos y creía que no tendría problemas con esta pequeña prueba…

Sora al mismo tiempo buscaba unas teñidas para Mimi también, y aparte un vestido de cual ella no se puede enterar….

-¿Listo?- Mimi asiente- bien ahora quiero que te los pruebes y me enseñes lo que escogiste.

Mimi ingresa al probador y al cabo de unos minutos sale con la primera teñida, parándose frente a un gran espejo.

-No sé porque imaginé que erigirías algo rosado- roda los ojos divertida la pelirroja- ok ese vestido es lindo, pero…- la mira de pies a cabeza con un largo vestido rosa de tiras con pequeños toques verdes- no creo que sea apropiado para una cita, es como mas para una cena en familia, ve a cambiártelo.

La castaña vuelve al probador y esta vez sale con una falda blanca que le llegaba más o menos a las rodillas, una camiseta de tiras rosada y encima una corta chaqueta de jeans.

-Oye no está nada mal- admite la pelirroja sonriendo- pero no creo que Matt quiera salir con una chica que parece niña con esa falda, ¿por qué no intentas con algo más sexy? Anda ve por tu última teñida.

Al salir con su última teñida Sora no pudo evitar pronunciar un gran…

-¡Wow! ¿Qué te dio por escoger algo con negro?- pregunta riendo.

-Bueno creo que tanto rosa en mi vida es un poco cansador, y me puse a pensar, si a Matt le gusta tanto el negro y ese estilo rockero que a él lo identifica, quise probar algo parecido a él- replica sonriendo la chica mientras se miraba al espejo.

-Ok, la teñida está bien, pero eso es lo más alejado a lo que puedas considerar un estilo rockero, esa falda corta negra está bien, la chaqueta negra también está bien, pero ¿esa blusa celeste? No estás ni cerca, pero bueno no te preocupes que yo te elegí tres teñidas que creo que serían perfectos para una cita- saca las prendas y se las pasa- toma ve a probártelas.

La chica vuelve a entrar al probador, y las tres teñidas que Sora le había elegido a Mimi le encantaron, con la tres se veía excelente, la pelirroja eligió pensando en los gustos de Matt y en los gustos de Mimi, hizo mezclas de prendas, hasta que finalmente mezclaron de las tres teñidas una sola que quedó perfecta en la castaña.

-Me encanta, me encanta, ¡me encanta!- repetía la ojimiel mirándose muy sonriente al espejo.

-Con eso de seguro dejas embobado a Matt, y no solo a él si no que a cualquier chico que te viera, oye y dime algo… ¿Qué acaso no tienes pretendientes? Es decir Mimi eres muy linda, ¿has tenido novio antes?

-Sí, eh tenido dos solamente, uno en la secundaria y otro al entrar a la universidad, antes de fijarme en Matt, y bueno actualmente se podría decir que si tengo mis pretendientes por ahí- ríe mirando hacia otro lado sonrojada- pero bueno… yo soy fiel a uno solo…- baja la mirada más avergonzada.

-¡Eres un amor! ¡Enserio! Si Matt no llega a fijarse en ti te juro que iría a tomarlo de los pelos y lo haría reaccionar- comienzan a reír ambas chicas.

Al otro día donde sería la gran cita, ambas chicas se vuelven a reunir, y esta vez Mimi tenía puesta la teñida que habían seleccionado el día anterior, era una mini falda de jeans negra, una camiseta de tiras roja con brillos y encima una chaqueta negra también corta, muy parecida a una teñida que Mimi había escogido. Se reúnen a la salida de un supermercado y Sora aparece con un chico.

-Es el momento de superar tu última prueba, Mimi, recuerda que hoy es la gran noche- comienza a explicarle a la castaña que miraba al chico que tenía a su lado- tendrás que seducir a los chicos guapos que se encuentren en este supermercado.

-¿Qué?- indaga extrañada.

-Y no solo eso, al menos deberás lograr que uno te pida una cita- Mimi abre sus ojos de par en par- y para eso traje a Michael, el es un experto en citas.

-Mucho gusto Mimi- el rubio de ojos celeste extiende su mano.

-Igualmente- estrecha su mano algo ruborizada- esto es extraño, no suelo coquetearle a los chicos en un supermercado ¿Cómo se supone que conseguiré una cita?

-Para eso estamos nosotros para ayudarte, mira tendrás que usar un pequeño auricular y a través de el nosotros te daremos consejos o te diremos que debes hacer para poder expresarte- explica el rubio sonriente.

-Si- sigue Sora- y eso no es todo- la chica se va y vuelve con una extraña correa- deberás usar esto- Mimi la mira con cara de ¿Qué es eso?- esta correa da pequeñas descargas eléctricas.

-¡Que!

-Tranquila no hacen daño, cada vez que hagas mal algo nosotros te daremos una descarga hasta que vuelvas a hacerlo bien, ¿bueno?- la castaña asiente nerviosa- ok vamos- le pone la correa en un brazo, escondido por su puesto, y entran al supermercado.

-Ok, Mimi, para que no te notes tan nerviosa enfrente de los chicos debes hablar con espontaneidad muy relajada como si fuera uno de tus amigos, no debes empezar a mirar el suelo ni mirarte los pies, debes tener la frente en alto, y sonreír- el rubio le explicaba y Mimi asentía nerviosa.

-Estaremos observándote, nos vemos- Sora se despide.

-Buena suerte- Michael le acaricia el brazo y se van.

Sora y Michael se instalan en una pequeña pieza donde tenía una pantalla y unos micrófonos, para poder ver y hablarle a la chica.

Mimi tenía una canasta en su brazo y debía actuar como si estuviera de compras.

-Anda Mimi busca a un chico guapo- la pelirroja le hablaba a través del micrófono.

-Hay varios- dice sonriente la chica- ¿pero quién se va a fijar en mi? si ando hablando sola por los pasillos- dice bromeando haciendo reír a ambos chicos que la veían a través de la pantalla.

-Tienes sentido del humor, eso te podría facilitar al momento de coquetearle a un chico- le señala Michael.

-Mira Mimi, a tu lado en la sección de la verdulería hay un rubio lindo, ¡ve!- Sora le indicó.

-Ok- suspira y se acerca al rubio chico de ojos grises, que estaba en las lechugas, Mimi se acerca y hace como si también estuviera buscando lechugas- valla estas lechugas parecen coles de brúcela con lo pequeñas que son, ¡AY!- se queja al sentir una descarga eléctrica y el rubio la mira extrañado.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunta confundido el chico.

-Sí, si no te preocupes…- contesta la chica y el rubio se aleja- ¿Por qué hicieron eso? Iba bien.

-Sí, bien para ¡un payaso de circo!- le grita la pelirroja por el auricular- además las coles de brúcela son repollos chiquititos, no lechugas.

-Pero Michael dijo que usara el sentido del humor- se queja la castaña.

-Sí, pero tus bromas deberían ser mas de señorita, lo que dijiste antes sonó muy mal- le explicó Michael- bueno eso fue solo el primero, podrás hacerlo mejor, continua.

Y así la castaña iba de chico en chico, Michael le decía cosas que funcionaban con los hombres del local, pero Mimi después agregaba algo y descarga eléctrica nuevamente. Debían admitir que a la chica no le iba nada mal, era bastante atractiva y más de un chico se dio vuelta para mirarla.

Luego de muchos intentos y muchas descargas eléctricas, por fin encontró a un chico con el que intercambió más de una palabra, estaban en la sección de condimentos y conversaban muy animados de lo que supuestamente iban a cocinar.

-¿Y con qué piensas rellenar tus onigiris?- Mimi le preguntó al castaño de ojos verdes con el que hablaba.

-Pensaba hacerlos con atún y mayonesa- contesta el sonriendo.

-¿De verdad? ¡Me encantan esos! Son mis favoritos.

-Los míos también, oye… ¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó tímido el chico.

-Mimi ¿y tú?- la chica estaba muy sonriente para sus adentros, por fin lo estaba logrando.

-Kyle- le responde él, aclara su garganta y algo nervioso le dijo- oye Mimi… ¿harás algo el viernes por la noche?

-No, ¿Por qué?- se hace la desentendida.

-¿Te gustaría ir conmigo a comer onigiris?- dice sonriendo.

-Claro- contesta respondiéndole la sonrisa.

-Genial, toma mi número…

Y luego de intercambiar teléfonos se despiden, Mimi muy contenta vuelve con Sora y Michael.

-¡Lo logré!- llega saltando de felicidad.

-Bien hecho Mimi, ahora no solo tendrás una cita esta noche con Matt, sino que también con este chico, claro si quieres puedes ir, nadie te obligará- sonríe la pelirroja.

-Era bastante guapo- admite Mimi pensándolo- pero bueno depende de cómo salga todo esta noche.

-Por su puesto, bien tenemos muchas cosas por hacer y muy poco tiempo, Michael muchas gracias por tu ayuda.

-De nada Sora- sonríe el rubio- hiciste un gran trabajo Mimi, mucha suerte en tu cita de esta noche.

-Gracias Michael, adiós.

Se despiden del rubio y llega una limosina a buscarlas.

-Esto es genial- dice la castaña mientras se subían al vehículo e iban a un salón de belleza.

-Aquí haremos tu primera transformación- ambas mientras entraban al local, Sora le contaba- el es mi amigo Gennai mi estilista personal, y no solo mío si no que de muchas celebridades.

-¿De verdad?- pregunta asombrada la castaña

-Así es, Hola Gennai- saluda la pelirroja cuando llegan al lado del joven estilista.

-¡Sora! Hola, ¿como estas? –muy sonriente el chico las recibe.

-Bien, mira aquí te traigo a una amiga, ella es Mimi, y necesitamos de tu ayuda para dejarla muy linda para la cita de esta noche.

-Mimi, mucho gusto, pero que chica más hermosa, adelante pasen, vamos a dejarla como una verdadera diosa.

Una vez Mimi sentada en frente de un espejo, con su pelo suelto y lista para la transformación.

-Tienes un pelo muy bonito- Gennai pasaba sus manos por los largos caireles castaños- no te aplicaremos color porque lo tienes ideal según tu tipo de piel, lo que si es que lo cortaremos un poco y te haremos un lindo peinado ¿Qué te parece?

-Lo que tu digas, solo transfórmame y déjame como habías dicho, como una diosa- sonríe Mimi.

Le lavaron el cabello, se lo cortaron desflecado, con un largo que le llegaba a media espalda, se lo secaron, le hicieron manicure y pedicura, y al final Gennai comenzó a peinarla. Mimi no debía mirar, la idea era que al final ella pudiera verse, estaba con la silla al revés sin poder observarse al espejo, mientras la arreglaban el chico le preguntaba acerca de Matt.

-Asique rubio y de ojos azules- asentía Gennai mientras le alisaba el pelo.

-Sí, bastante atractivo, tiene a todas las chicas a sus pies- Mimi le contaba y al mismo tiempo pasaban imágenes de Matt.

-¿Y cómo es que no tiene novia?

-¿Sabes? Yo también me pregunto lo mismo- ladea sus labios la chica.

-Listo- dijo Gennai cuando finalizó.

-¿Puedo verme?

-No, la idea es que cuando estés lista te puedas ver.

-No es justo- se hace la amurrada.

-¡Wow!- aparece Sora- quedaste hermosa, ahora debemos seguir, tenemos muy poco tiempo, muchas gracias Gennai.

-Sí, ¡muchas gracias!- se le unió Mimi.

-De nada, ¡y buena suerte en tu cita de esta noche!- le alcanzó a gritar mientras las chicas salían casi corriendo.

Se subieron nuevamente a la limusina, y en el camino Sora le comenzó a preguntar…

-¿Estás nerviosa?

-Demasiado- admite ella mordiendo su labio inferior.

-¿Alguna vez creíste que estarías en una situación así?

-Jamás, nunca pensé que cambiaría de pies a cabeza por un chico, pero sin duda este cambio me sirvió de mucho mas, aparte de quedar linda, superé mi miedo a las gallinas e hice un sueño realidad- hablaba ella con sus ojos brillantes- antes me consideraba una chica muy inmadura y demasiado reservada, ahora me siento libre de hacer lo que quiera, sin importar de que digan los demás, es… es…¡ay voy a llorar!- se abanica los ojos- es genial, todo esto te lo debo a ti- caen unas pequeñas lagrimas.

-Linda… me alegra que te sientas así, quiero que sepas que a pesar de lo que pase esta noche, no debes volver a deprimirte ni nada de eso, en el caso de que Matt no llegara a ser el indicado, debes seguir adelante, ¿bueno?- le acaricia el brazo a la chica que suspiraba- además tienes al chico de los onigiris- recuerda riendo la pelirroja.

-¡Cierto!- ríe la castaña ya más calmada.

Llegan a un gran edificio y fueron a uno de los departamentos donde era bastante elegante, ahí le estaba esperando una maquilladora.

Mientras la pintaban, aparece Sora con algo en sus manos.

-¡Oh dios mío! Muero de ganas para que veas lo linda que estas- le dice muy sonriente mientras seguían maquillando a la castaña.

-Yo también tengo muchas ganas de verme.

-Pareces una princesa, mira lo que tengo aquí- le enseña un vestido.

-¡Es precioso!- exclama Mimi cuando la maquilladora finalizó- ¿es el que usaré?

-Así es, ve a ponértelo, que Matt ya llegó- le informa a la chica que emocionada se fue a colocar la prenda.

Al mismo tiempo mostraban imágenes de Matt que se encontraba en la azotea del edificio, el lugar estaba todo decorado, habían velas por todas partes, flores de todo tipo, una mesa con todo preparado para la ocasión, en resumidas cuentas era una atmosfera muy romántica.

Matt caminaba de un lado a otro mientras bebía de una copa un poco de champagne, se notaba bastante nervioso e impaciente.

Cuando Mimi ya estaba lista, Sora la guía a un espejo para ver el resultado de la gran transformación.

-¡Oh Dios!- dio un grito ahogado a lo que veían sus ojos.

Tenía puesto un corto vestido que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas, de color negro, era strapless y suelto abajo, con una cinta en su cintura rosada, que atrás terminaba en un delicado moño, estaba con el cabello completamente liso, y peinada con el flequillo hacia atrás, levemente levantado, el maquillaje era moderado, y tenía varios accesorios como pulseras, aros y un collar, estaba realmente hermosa. A la vez mostraban imágenes de cómo era antes y después.

-Matt va a quedar embobado- decía Sora.

-Eso espero- contesta Mimi demasiado sonriente- en mi vida me eh visto así de linda.

-Bueno Mimi, ha llegado el gran momento- la pelirroja pone sus manos en los hombros de la chica- ¿estás lista?- la castaña da un suspiro y asiente- recuerda que no importa lo que pase hoy, si no es como esperabas la vida sigue, ¿Ok?

-Sí, si no quiere nada conmigo él se lo pierde- trata de bromear la nerviosa chica.

-Así es…

Matt estaba apoyado en una baranda mirando las luces…

-No tengo idea de quien pueda ser esa chica, estoy bastante nervioso e impaciente para descubrir quién es, aunque tengo varias opciones para adivinar, igual no se me ocurre quien podría ser, sólo espero pasarla bien en esta cita a ciegas y que la chica sea una buena persona…

Mientras Matt decía eso mostraban su imagen hipnotizado en la ciudad…

-Realmente luces hermosa, recuerda todo los que has aprendido, nada de ponerse nerviosa, siempre con la frente en alto- Sora le daba unos últimos consejos.

-Ok- suspira Mimi completamente lista- muchas gracias Sora-ambas chicas se abrazan.

-Andando, mucha suerte…- la pelirroja le sonríe a la chica mientras se iba.

Mimi sube muy nerviosa las escaleras que llegaban a la azotea, su corazón iba a mil por hora, al llegar arriba ve a Matt apoyado en una baranda, a espaldas de ella, camina sigilosamente, tratando de que tus tacones no hicieran mucho ruido, cuando está lo suficientemente cerca lo llama.

-Matt…- el chico voltea y….

-Wow- musita con una sonrisa en su labios- eras tú…- se acerca a ella- valla te ves realmente bien, mírate tu pelo- le señala el cabello y Mimi solo atinaba a sonreír y a dar una vuelta entera para mostrarse completa- y tu vestido… valla… Mimi… no tengo palabras- se mostraba bastante nervioso.

-¿Estas sorprendido?- pregunta riendo ella y el rubio asiente- bueno… ¿Por qué no nos sentamos para poder conversar? Debo decirte algo…

-¡Claro! ¡Claro!- se sientan en la adornada mesa y Matt fue muy caballero al acomodarla en la silla.

-Gracias- responde Mimi.

-De nada- el chico casi corre a sentarse a su silla- ¿quieres champagne?- le ofrece el ojiazul.

-Si, por favor…

Mientras en un sector de la azotea se encontraba Sora escondida observando la escena…

-Ooww…-susurra ella- se ven muy lindos…- le hablaba a la cámara.

-Hagamos un brindis- propone Mimi sonriente.

-Por su puesto, emm… un brindis por lo bella que estas- se le ocurre a Matt sonriente y ambos chocan sus copas.

-Mmm… bueno…- comienza Mimi- supongo que te preguntarás porque estás aquí…

-Así es.

-Verás…

-¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Se lo dirá! ¡Se lo dirá!- Sora agitaba sus manos emocionada.

-Desde hace dos años que somos amigos, eh aprendido a conocerte, y creo que eres una persona genial…y…- titubeaba muy nerviosa- me gustaría que esta pequeña amistad que tenemos… pase a algo más- termina la chica- sorpresa- trata de sonreír ella, aunque podría jurar que vomitaría en ese mismo instante.

-Ouh…- pronuncia apenas Matt con sus codos apoyados en la mesa y sus manos juntas, estuvo varios minutos callado y algo serio, a Mimi esa mirada y postura le dejaba muy en claro todo…

-Yo…- murmuró apenas, sentía que en cualquier momento se largaría a llorar.

-Mimi- interrumpe el y la chica baja la mirada- esto realmente no me lo esperaba… quiero que sepas que… deseaba con todo mi ser que la chica de esta cita fueras tu…

-¿Qué?- lo mira sorprendida.

-Me has gustado desde que nos conocimos y…

-¿¡Porque no me lo dijiste!- interrumpió Mimi anonadada.

-¡¿Por qué tu no me lo dijiste a mi?- exclamó esta vez él y ambos comienzan a reír- la verdad es que aun no me lo creo, esto es demasiado asombroso para ser verdad.

-Lo sé…

-Sin duda, esta va a ser nuestra mejor cita- dice el chico sonriente.

-Bueno entonces- Mimi alza su copa- feliz primera cita, ambos vuelven a chocar sus copas y la música comienza a sonar.

-¿Quieres bailar?- ofrece tímido Matt- no suelo hacer esto, pero contigo haría cualquier excepción.

-¡Oh cielos! ¡Mimi es muy afortunada!- Sora seguía eufórica.

-Por su puesto- la castaña acepta y ambos caminan a un sector de la azotea despejado.

-Oye ayer te vi cantando en un bar- recuerda el chico mientras bailaban.

-¿Y te gustó?

-Mucho, se te da muy bien además de que tienes una voz hermosa, por eso es que me enamoré de ti… cuando te oí cantar por primera vez…- dice ruborizado el chico.

-Pero ¿Por qué siempre eras serio conmigo? Y me decías mimada, caprichosa…

-Para que no me descubrieras- responde el más apenado interrumpiéndola y luego suspira- esta será una gran noche para recordar.

-Si…-suspira ella ahora- ¿y me soportarás con tanto rosa?- bromea ella y Matt sonríe de lado.

-Por su puesto princesa…

Continúan bailando muy apegados, frente con frente, Matt se atreve a cortar la distancia entre ellos y la besa, sorprendiendo por completo a Mimi, la chica para no deshacerse de ese romántico beso pasó sus manos por alrededor del cuello de él y así lo profundizaron más.

-Otra Plain Jane transformada- muestran a Sora hablándole a la cámara.

Comienzan a mostrar imágenes de Mimi desde el principio, cuando espiaban a Matt tocando guitarra, cuando realizaba la prueba del miedo con todas esas gallinas, cuando cantaba muy emocionada sobre el escenario, cuando se encontraban en la habitación de la chica, cuando se probaba la ropa de la tienda, cuando realizó la prueba en el supermercado con todos esos chicos y como recibía esas descargas eléctricas, cuando la peinaron, la maquillaron, y finalmente cuando se reunió con Matt…

-Estoy muy feliz, mi trabajo aquí ha terminado- finaliza sonriendo la pelirroja.

**3 meses después…**

Mostraban imágenes de Matt y Mimi muy enamorados, ya como novios, paseando de la mano, en el parque en unos columpios, en la habitación de ella, Matt cantándole con su guitarra, dándose abrazos, besos, etc…

Y en la última foto salen los dos muy juntos con un letrero en sus manos donde decía:

_Gracias Sora…_

_**Fin**_

**Ehhh… jeje ¡Hola! ¿Qué les pareció este One-Shot? Bueno para mi gusto no quedó como quería, eso es obvio en cada escritora xD pero bueno… el fic pensaba hacerlo hace muuuuuuuucho tiempo desde que salió este programa en MTV lo vi y me encantó! Ojalas acá en Chile hicieran eso! Jaja xD aunque lo dejaron de transmitir en MTV :(**

**No sé como que apenas lo vi y me imaginé a Mimi y a Matt, y se me ocurrió desarrollar la historia, mientras escribía veía un capitulo de Plain Jane online, me orientó bastante. Sobre la prueba del miedo no se me ocurría que diablos hacer! Iba hacer de la oscuridad pero eso es muy típico, muy común :/ no sé cómo llegué a las gallinas jaja xD**

**En fin espero que les haya gustado :) aunque haya salido poco Mimato, lo que importa es que el final fue bonito ¿no? Jeje… y Tai… tenía que poner a Tai aunque sea en una línea jaja xD, también salió Michael :), Kyle…. Kyle- suspiro- ese chico que les enseñé en un capitulo de conviviendo juntos el que sería Yue ayy que chico más sexy y hot! Nunca se supo si Mimi tuvo la cita de los onigiris :o, y también salió Gennai cuando joven! Como peluquero traté de hacerlo lo menos gay posible xD **

**Mmm igual faltaron varios personajes pero bueno no sabía cómo agregarlos :/**

**Espero con muchas ansias sus reviews de esta pequeña historia! :)**

**Nos vemos!**


End file.
